paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GFreeman/Amélie
|unlock = 74 |slot = 2 |wtype = 6 |type = 1 |price = $949,000 |mag = 200 |max_ammo = 400 |rpm = 0.05 |damage = 28 |accuracy = 8 12 (Mounted) |stability = 17 22 (Mounted) |concealment = 6 |threat = 31 |reload_min_1 = 6.1 |ammo_b_min = |ammo_b_max = |sights_s_min = 2.2 |sights_m_min = 3.6 |hipfire_s_min = 4.3 |hipfire_s_max = 4 |hipfire_m_min = 4.5 |hipfire_m_max = 4 |recoil_v_min = -0.2 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.4 }} The Amélie is a custom light machine gun in PAYDAY 2, intended for players at reputation level 74 and above. Overview The Amélie is, in many ways, comparable to the Buzzsaw 42, being essentially a slightly weaker and more accurate version of it, with certain advantages and disadvantages. Damage-wise, the Amélie deals less hurt per bullet, and by default stocks less rounds in total. The Buzzsaw, however, has less rounds per belt, meaning that the same rate-of-fire advantage will require it to be reloaded more often. Like the Buzzsaw, the Amélie is highly appropriate for close quarter combat, having a very high rate of fire and good damage, alongside an enormous capacity of 200 rounds and a total ammo of ( with Fully Loaded). The weapon can be fired for several seconds before having to be reloaded, though this is usually not recommended. As a result, a single person can cover a whole room without much difficulty. At the end of a wave one can collect a large portion of his/her ammo back, as the weapon collects a good amount of ammunition back from pickups. This extreme room clearing power can be boosted even more with the Enforcer skill tree, as it offers more hip fire accuracy and damage. In an extreme situation one can deploy an ammo bag with the Bullet Storm skill or use Swan Song to get up to seconds of continuous fire with no ammo loss. With the weapon's quick fire-rate, these seconds can be used to deal massive damage. Its frightening rate-of-fire makes the Amélie an excellent choice in combating special units up close. Barring Shields, which are immune to normal damage from the front, the Amélie's high damage-per-second ensures that even the sturdiest of Bulldozers will fall after mere seconds, provided the player aims for the head and are well-complemented enough with armor and skill/perk bonuses to remain standing. Taking out Snipers are also plausible if one can calculate where the bullets will land, or is assisted by a Laser sight. This is made more feasible due to the Amélie's superior Accuracy and Stability compared to its bigger brethren. The weapon does however have a very large drawback, namely its extremely low accuracy. Without mods and skills to combat it, the weapon is barely useful at ranges exceeding a few meters. The weapon's recoil exacerbates the low accuracy, being nigh-uncontrollable outside of very short bursts. The Amélie, however, has a greater tactical advantage over its counterparts in the form of a bipod modification, which allows it to be mounted on a viable surface for more accurate and stable operation, and above all the use of ironsights. Summary Pros: *Extremely high rate-of-fire *Good damage output, effective against most enemies *High total ammo count, giving the player more magazines to use compared to the other LMGs. *Has a dedicated stealth barrel which does not reduce damage. *Has a specialized bipod modification that improves handling and enables the use of ironsights. *Somewhat high ammo pickup rate. Cons: *Severe recoil *High rate-of-fire burns through ammo quickly, especially during protracted stand-offs *No sight by default, aiming only provides a blurry "zoom" *Slow reload (one of the slowest in the game, at 6.1 seconds) *Extremely low concealment that cannot be increased whatsoever Tips *It is barely usable beyond very close range without a Tactical Laser Module, not having any aim reticle and horrible accuracy. **Zooming will tighten the spread, which helps with concentrated fire. **If at all possible, always incorporate the weapon's unique bipod modification as it'll allow the player to handle the Amélie better while enabling the use of ironsights. ***This is, however, not always a solution, due to the general scarcity of viable mounting surfaces. A mounted Amélie will also suffer from a restricted line of fire (can only aim side-to-side in a 150-degree angle; cannot aim upwards and only covers a modest angle downwards) and the player will have to remain still to use it, leaving them vulnerable. *The Amélie's recoil pulls the weapon up and to the right, so try and aim low to the left of the target to compensate for this. Though made difficult due to the weapon's blistering rate-of-fire, it is possible to "brace" the weapon by slowly pulling one's aim downwards to the left during a long burst to counteract the muzzle climb. *Due to the Amélie's low total ammo-to-magazine count ratio, it does not synergize too well with Ammo bags, though it makes up for this by having an augmented replenishment rate from collected drops. If at all possible, one should avoid hogging too much from a team bag and instead scour the battlegrounds for ammo drops from fallen enemies. **Acing Fully Loaded will make this much easier and more pleasant to carry out. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= : Note: |drop = 9 |link = Military Red Dot Sight (Lootbag DLC) |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 1 |concealment = -3 }} |-|Stock= : Note: .}} Bipod Mounting When fitted with its dedicated Bipods, the Amélie can be mounted onto a viable waist-height cover to enable the use of its ironsights while tightening the weapon's spread and reduces overall recoil. The Bipods occupy the Gadgets slot, meaning one can toggle it like they normally would with a laser sight or flashlight. With the Amélie's Bipods enabled, viable surfaces will have a new interactive icon next to one that will highlight in green once the player is close enough to it, where they can hold "F" to deploy the machinegun and fire. Leaving mounted mode is as simple as walking backwards when not aiming down the sights. : Note: The Bipod interaction overrides the barricading prompt on windowsills, meaning one cannot use wood planks on open windows while equipping a Bipod-ready Amélie. Switching to secondary weapons or disengaging Bipod mode allows windows to be barricaded as usual. Achievements law enforcers in Day 1 of the Rats job on OVERKILL or above without leaving bipod mode.}} Trivia *The Amélie is based on the CETME Ameli, a modern 5.56x45mm derivative of the infamous German MG 42, with which it shares several aspects. * Along with the Jacket's Piece, Kross Vertex, Micro Uzi, and Buzzsaw 42, the Amélie's rate of fire is the third highest of any weapon in PAYDAY 2. * The Amélie is one of three belt-fed light machineguns in PAYDAY 2, the others being the KSP and Buzzsaw 42. * The Amélie is the first among the in-game LMGs to have an actual usable set of ironsights. Gallery Weapon previews= Ameli.png|A preview of the Amélie. Ameli-Combat.png|An Amélie with 3 modifications. (Conquistador Barrel, Bipods and Railed Foregrip) |-|Mod previews= Ameli-LB.png|The Amélie with its Conquistador Barrel. Ameli-SSB.png|The Amélie with its Espionage Barrel. Ameli-Rail.png|The Amélie with its Railed Foregrip. Ameli-Bipod.png|The Amélie with its Bipods. ru:Buzzsaw 42 Category:Blog posts